Katie (Total Drama)
Katie, labeled The Sweet Girl, was a camper on Total Drama Island, and was a member of the Screaming Gophers before switching to the Killer Bass. She dose not compete in Total Drama Action or Total Drama World Tour, but appears on the Total Drama Aftermaths of both seasons as a commentator. She was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Personality Katie is most notable for being Sadie's best friend. They do everything together, even wear the same outfits (which Katie sews herself). Like Sadie, Katie is a sensitive, cheerful, and sweet-natured girl. She is boy-crazy and when she has grown attracted to someone, she (and Sadie) will fawn over him endlessly. Katie can be considered the more passionate one between her and her best friend. Her biography states that she "thinks with her heart," in contract to Sadie, who "thinks with her head." She is shown to have a bad sense of direction, a flaw which produces tragic results. Sadie's label of The Sweet Girl's Friend may imply that Katie is more independent and capable of making decisions on her own. However, given her thinking habits, they don't always turn out to be wise. Audition Tape Katie's audition tape functions as both her's and Sadie's. In it, Katie and Sadie are dancing, and Katie does a twirl that knocks over the camera. After Sadie turns the camera off to get it upright again, the two have a pillow fight, and Katie hits Sadie softly while Sadie hits Katie hard by accident, rendering her unconscious. Camp TV Katie was given a design that depicted her with a completely different hair style with roughly the same shirt (though sleeveless), but with Capri pants. Additionally, her outfit was not identical to Sadie's (what was also planned for the show). She is also shown to be drawn with a slightly larger chest. It is unknown if her and Sadie were best friends in the promo since neither of them were featured in it. Only her feet were shown in the showers. This prototype design is shown in Rock n' Rule, as one of the many cardboard photographers. In Jamaica Me Sweat, this promo design was featured as the first female intern ever seen in the series, serving Chris and Chef in the bobsled challenge. Trivia * Katie was the first female to ever receive a symbol of immunity. In her case, it was a marshmallow. * Katie has gone the longest of any contestant in Total Drama history without competing, as she was eliminated in the sixth episode of Total Drama Island, and has not competed since. * Katie, along with Sadie, Eva, and Blaineley, is one of the only contestants from the first three seasons that has competed on only one season. ** Katie, Sadie, and Eva all didn't make the last two seasons, whereas Blaineley was introduced in Total Drama World Tour. ** Katie is one of five contestants to have competed in only one season, yet be on two teams, the others being Brick, Dakota, Max, and Sky. *** She is the only person from the first generation cast to do so. * Katie is one of only eleven contestants to switch teams (as well as one of the first two to do so), the others being Izzy, Sierra, Brick, Scott, Jo, Duncan, Courtney, Cameron, Max, and Sky. * Excluding the second and third generation cast, Katie and Blaineley are the only contestants in Total Drama history to never get a "Best of" video after their elimination. * Katie is the first female to ever get a marshmallow. Ironically, she is the lowest-ranking female in Total Drama Island due to Eva's return (as well as the entire series). * In Haute Camp-ture, it is revealed that Katie and Sadie are from Toronto, Ontario, making them the two of the only few contestants to have their hometown revealed. * Katie is the first competitor in the series to return to the show after their elimination; however this was in order to meet up with Sadie after she was eliminated in Who Can You Trust?. * Katie, Sierra, and Izzy are the only contestants in the entire cast to switch with someone in order to be on the opposite team. ** As a result, she is the only member of the original cast to not be on a team with Izzy. * In her Camp TV design, Katie's shirt and hair are clothing and hair styles players can choose in Best. Game. Ever; players have to buy the shirt at the vending machine. * Katie and Sadie have two audition tapes which feature no spoken lines at all. * In The Sucky Outdoors, it is revealed that Katie only signed up to be on the show because Sadie was picked. This completely contradicts Sadie's biography, which says that she auditioned because Katie did. ** However, Sadie may have just said this to anger Katie, as the two were arguing at the time. * Sadie, Eva, and Katie are the only characters who are aftermath commentators in both season two and season three. * Katie and Sadie were the first pair to know each other before they came on the show. The second being Amy and Samey. ** This is unless one counts Alejandro and Sierra interacting with the contestants before officially competing. ** Duncan also knew Mike from juvenile detention, although it seems this was not mutual, as Duncan said he "steered way clear of him." * Katie, along with Sadie, Tyler, Ezekiel, and Noah, are the only original contestants to never make it to the merge at any point in the series. * According to her biography, Katie sews her and Sadie's outfits from scratch. ** Also confirmed in Katie's biography, she and Sadie had a summer job before entering the Total Drama series; selling their self-made ice cream at a pier. Their most popular flavour was Spumindi Lauper. They are the only characters other than Bridgette, Gwen, Courtney, Shawn, and Noah that are known to have had an occupation prior to Total Drama Island. ** This makes her the first known competitor to sew her own clothing. The second is Zoey. ** Also stated in her biography is that Katie, along with Sadie, was raised in the small town of Twig Harbour. Gallery FierceKatie.png KATIE-tdi-club-2965698-1024-768.jpg Tdi07.png Category:Total Drama characters Category:Cute characters Category:Black Hair Category:Female Category:Pigtailed characters Category:Characters voiced by Stephanie Anne Mills